A headlamp for vehicles is known from DE 10 2005 041 234 A1, with which an overall light distribution is formed by superimposing subsidiary light distributions. The subsidiary light distributions are each formed by means of numerous optical units having different projection characteristics, to each of which a different group of LED light sources is allocated. Each optical unit is designed such that lines and/or columns of light spots having the same size are projected therefrom onto a test screen. In order to be able to generate a predefined light distribution, such as an asymmetrical low beam light distribution, the light spots projected by a second optical unit are smaller than the light spots projected by the first optical unit. If a high beam light distribution is to be generated as the overall light distribution, in which the LED light sources are to be activated such that an object located in front of the vehicle is not blinded, an LED light source illuminating the segment of the region in front of the vehicle corresponding to the location of the object is switched off. Because the segment of the high beam light distribution is generated, in each case, by the projection of a single LED light source to form a light spot, the switching off of the LED light source to which the segment is allocated, in which the traffic object is located, leads to a large gradient in the luminosity between the segment that has been switched off and the illuminated segment. Dynamic light distributions, such as the displacement of the focal point of the light, can also only be used to a limited extent.